


Intoxicating Kiss

by Nowi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, Just a collection of klance prompts, M/M, klance, like bl gay, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowi/pseuds/Nowi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith's fingertips go from his hips to his lips. They gently caress his lips, trying to remember the feel... The gentleness of his lips. It was so sudden that he didn't even know if he enjoyed it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soft Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this drabble for this prompt "look, I was drunk and I was wondering what your lips felt like ok???? It's not like I have a crush on you or anything....." I procrastinated and took long to finish this but w/e. EDIT: SHIT HAD TO EDIT BC I LEFT SOME OF MY OWN NOTES IN THE WRITING

Keith's fingertips go from his hips to his lips. They gently caress his lips, trying to remember the feel... The gentleness of his lips. It was so sudden that he didn't even know if he enjoyed it or not. He could only remember the surprisingly soft sensation.

Well whatever. Like he said it's not like he had a crush on him or anything. It's not a big deal. What a load of quiznak. "That still doesn't mean you get to... To do... You know... To someone and still think that there won't be any consequences." Keith is surprised himself at his instant rage. He wasn't mad when it happened. But hearing it like that... Like it was an accident. For some reason that's when things went too far, even if he himself didn't completely realize why.

Meanwhile Lance's guilt started to well up. He felt it rising like a sludge mucking up his gut. Not cool. It's not like he meant it or anything. Well maybe that's not the right way to put it. He didn't mean to? No, no that wasn't quite right. He definitely meant to well... 'Feel' those lips. He didn't exactly regret it. But for some reason after the drink passed its course through him and he regained his sober attitude, he somehow retained his memories and he felt a seed of guilt that could only go away by clearing this up with Keith. Or so he thought. Trying to tell him how he felt only sprouted that seed of guilt. Oh how he misses the moments of silent guilt-ridden awkwardness he held before.

When Lance realized this unspoken conflict had begun to affect their effectiveness on the battlefield, he realized it was time to swallow his pride and confront him. The next he found the perfect moment cornering him during his daily training. He cleared his throat dramatically when the mullet headed teen paid no mind to him as he entered. However all he got in response was a low grunt. For some reason that was just enough to piss him off. He almost forgot he'd come here to apologize. Almost. "Alright Mullet you can't act like I don't exist for the rest of your life." Lance avoided staring directly at him a nervous frown replacing his usual cocky grin. He waited, but no response came. In fact he seemed to be getting ready to leave the room.

Lance could hardly let himself feel bad anymore. Here he was trying to make up with him and he was just tossing his words away as easy as that. It's not like he did anything wrong. He was just curious so why is he being so butthurt about this? He felt a pounding headache rising to his temple. Ah so that was it. That blood pumping rush of anger. If Keith was going to react like this then he should forget about him. He was angry too after all. It's only fair isn't it? He's the one who refused to acknowledge this up till now. He's the one who wouldn't give him the time of day back when they were pilots together. So what if he was a cargo pilot and Keith was this big shot fighter pilot? He was still great in his own way right? So why wouldn't he realize that back then? Why wouldn't he notice him across the classroom when he was the first to notice Keith's skills even before any professor did? Why didn't he notice him? Why didn't you feel…

Lance only barely stops his train of thought. What was he thinking about just now? He could only clutch at his chest as he felt his anger slightly subside and an aching rise instead. I just got a little emotional... Yeah... Maybe... He wasn't completely against the kiss... But why was Keith rejecting him like this? Why was he so angry? Were his lips such bad thing? The anger returns and it only serves to fuel the aching of his heart. This... You... This wasn't like him to take things so seriously... Not like himself at all... But... But... He rushes forward and his fingers grab the collar of the red paladin. He opens his mouth to yell. To speak. No words escape his lips. A new feeling rises, his throat feels sore and parched, but it wasn't that he's thirsty. It was the same feeling someone gets after they've dried for hours on end and their body asks to be hydrated to let it's flow of sorrow continue. Only he hadn't cried a drop.

Was this what rejection feels like? No, he wasn’t being rejected. You’d have to actually have feelings for someone to be rejected right? This thought had only just crossed his mind when he felt the first blow.

He felt like his jaw had been taken out of place he could barely muster out a sentence as he hunched over hands pressed against his jaw. “What the cheese was that for-” He yelled before being abruptly cut off.

"Shut... Shut up..." Keith barely musters up the words, how was he supposed to know how he felt? This little wasn't nearly enough to make them even. "Just... Just how do you think I feel?"

Lance merely continued to hold his jaw with a look similar to that of an angered child who’d just been punished. What was he supposed to say? Just why was it SUCH a big deal?! “I TOLD you already I didn’t mean to do it i-it was the drink okay? So just stop being mad at me already!” Lance begged taking a step closer towards him.

Keith sighed rubbing his temples, sure Lance was nowhere near the brightest one of them here but he could not honestly be this dense. He swore the boy’s stupidity almost physically pained him. “Plus I already apologized so-” Lance started again as Keith held up a hand to stop him.

“That’s not it!” Keith hisses through gritted teeth before letting out an exasperated sigh. He almost felt bad for him instead of angry and hurt. “Do you honestly not even understand how toying with my emotions like that was wrong?!” Sure it was blunt but was Keith ever anything else? He never really did understand the concept of being subtle.

“Huh?” Lance blinked like a deer caught in the headlights. He had toyed with his emotions?.. _.how?_ This was all news to him.

Keith groaned closing the space between them as he grabbed him by his shirt pulling him. “You CANNOT honestly be this stupid!” Keith rolls his eyes scowling. “STUPID? WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING STUPID MULLET HEAD I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW-”

Wait. Was Keith burning up? His face looked so red… Lance couldn’t quite understand why this seemed so unusual to him. He wasn’t sick right? He couldn’t help but feel worried about catching his gross germs. But no...that wasn’t quite it. He was blushing.

He let out a dorky high pitched squeal out at the realization, He couldn’t...no why would he...there’s no reason for him to like someone like him..Did he? ”Whatever you’re thinking. You’re probably right.” Keith said as he narrowed his eyes at the lanky boy. And as if right on cue there was another screeching sound from the ‘mighty’ blue paladin.

Lance felt his own face begin to burn up at an incredible rate, “D-Dude you c-can’t be serious...holy- How was I supposed to know that?! FIRST OF ALL!-” Keith held up his hand once again to silence he started to ramble. “Don’t start with me Lance- At least not right now. Just tell me what you’re thinking that’s all, no douchebag remarks included got it?”

Lance seems to be speaking in gibberish at first constantly tripping over his own words, He’s gotta reject him now right? However he couldn’t deny that his heart had skipped a beat at the realization. Did he honestly like this dropout back?  Besides! He could never feel the same way...Unless he was gay...but he liked girls….then maybe bisexual? pansexual? Argh! He couldn’t believe he was debating about whether he had feelings for this jerk. Suddenly he just felt...inexplicably pissed off.

This whole time Keith had been mad at Lance because he LIKED him? What a jerky thing to do! The jerkiest in fact! He tried to shake off Keith’s hold but to no avail...that’s alright he’d just do the same! He grabbed a hold of his shirt in the same fashion Keith had grabbed his. What a big douchey jerk always acting like he was better than him ignoring him for years and now he had the GALL TO MAKE HIS HEART BEAT THIS QUICKLY- Before he knew it he had smashed his lips against his slightly shorter mullet headed fellow paladin.

Although it was only a few seconds it felt like an eternity before he had finally pulled back, He wasted no time spewing his nonsense, “I hate you did you know that? How DARE you make me like you mullet!” He accused him pressing his finger against Keith’s chest.

“Excuse me? You CANNOT honestly be blaming me for that.” Keith rolled his eyes at him frowning though it was obvious that a smile tugged on his lips after a few seconds he couldn’t hold back any longer he burst out in a short fit of laughter at Lance’s actions.

This only seemed to make Lance blush harder, “ANYWAYS! I always knew you were gay. So ha.” Lance smirked placing a hand on his hip.

“...You do know this makes you gay to some extent right?” Keith stared at him blankly, how could he honestly be this dumb? He couldn’t be. It just had to be a joke IT HAD TO.

“...Touché” Was all he got in response as Lance looked way a goofy look on his face. Ah there it was, that cute look was one of the reasons he’d fallen for him. He pulled on Lance’s cheek lightly,

“Hey! Don’t just look away like that after all this.” He grumbled like a small child.

“Oh why...because you liiiiike me?” Lance sing songed back to his cocky grin “And Get off!” He grabbed Keith’s cheek lightly in retaliation. Later they’d have to tell everyone...but for now they were fine just where they were. Besides, it’s not like everyone hadn’t already seen this coming. In fact it was one of their long term bets.


	2. Tickle Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No no no, you aren't getting rid of me that easily. Detective lance is in middle of his investigation so you'll juuust have to cooperate..." With that Lance pokes Keith's side. Keith practically goes on his tip toes and his body goes stiff. He instantly covers his mouth but it doesn't completely hide his yelp. "Huh?" A confused Lance looks up with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "tickle fight in which keith's sides are actually really ticklish and shiro judges them" sent to me on tumblr I loved this tbh.

"You've got to have a weakness somewhere. You think I can't find it? Hah. Back in flight school they called me search and rescue. I could find anything and anyone. Your weak spot doesn't stand a chance." Oh there he was, at it again. Why was he bugging him like this? If he was just there to hang out then it'd be okay... Maybe. But there was Lance eyeing him suspiciously and stroking his chin like he was some new alien species. 

Ah wait... At this point he wouldn't even eye an alien like this... Well unless it was one of his 'hot alien babes.' ...He's getting closer... "I mean sure I got the nickname after we went on that field trip and uh... They had to send a team out to find me... But that was only because I was looking for my buddy's shoes that I might've thrown out the window on the way over there. I felt bad you know and know what? I found one of them. Not a lot of people can say that they've done that much so I think we all knew why I got that nickname." 

Keith just gives him a scowl and a sigh. "Look if you're just about done," which he obviously wasn't, still eyeing him up and down with his quizzical chin stroke, "Can we just chill out for like, a minute at least? I don't think we've had a real break in the longest time." 

"No no no, you aren't getting rid of me that easily. Detective lance is in middle of his investigation so you'll juuust have to cooperate..." With that Lance pokes Keith's side. Keith practically goes on his tip toes and his body goes stiff. He instantly covers his mouth but it doesn't completely hide his yelp. "Huh?" A confused Lance looks up with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?" 

Keith  shoves him taking a few steps back, “Nothing!” he insists crossing his arms defensively. There was nooo way he was letting Lance know about this. Lance didn’t believe his fib for a second he moved closer his wiggling fingers full of malicious intent. “Lance…I know we’ve had our differences...But I think we can somehow come to a mutual agree- AUGH!” Keith let out a high pitched scream as his sides were attacked by Lance’s tickling fingers. Keith desperately wraps his arms around himself to try and block the attacks. 

“Oh no you don’t Mullet! I’ve finally figured out your weakness you’re not gonna get off that easily!” Lance practically tackles him tickling his sides as best as he could. 

In a fit of laughter and a few tears Keith loses his balance falling backwards as he brought Lance down with him. Oh but this does nothing to bring an end to Keith’s terror, in fact Lance seems to just be getting started. “Alri-AHAHA! Snrk...A-Alright that’s...that’s enough!” Keith attempts to remain composed although his face is tear stained and he’s currently trying to swat Lance’s vicious fingers away. 

Meanwhile, overcome with power Lance continues his merciless barrage. No, not one moment of peace for this heathen! "Now I know how to take you down for good! First your sides! Then your lion! Then your bedroo-! F-for m-my trophy room of course. Yield!" And with that his fingers squirm valiantly in their struggle to take the red paladin down.

Keith feels the strength in his arms dissipating as his laughter gets louder, “WHY are you doing this?! I-I thought we’d finally become ‘bros’- AHAHAHA!” Keith started to pleaded, “Aha take this! And this!” Lance yells out tickling him even more he can’t help but start laughing a little himself, he couldn’t help but think Keith’s laughing as completely adorable- and a completely valid punishment for such a...douchey jerk! "P-please s-stop! W-what's this about huh? W-words AHAHA U-use your words!!!" he’d been making so much noise that neither of them had enough noticed footsteps nearing the room. 

And of course it had to be the fearless pilot of the Black Lion, curious about what the commotion was. He sighs while overlooking his two sons. Uh... Fellow paladins. Should he say something? No he should sit here and stare for a while. No? Well perhaps after taking a picture. Still no hm? Well with those two methods of attack failing he simply must apply his third strategy. He opens his mouth to release his booming tone. "Will you two be practicing your special method of wrestling all day or will you be joining the rest of us soon?"

They both let out high pitched yelps freezing at the sudden voice, “N-No Wait Shiro- GUH” Lance begins to explain his misconduct just as he’s swatted in the face by a certain mullet head. 

“Get off already!” Keith whines his face already a dark red from embarrassment. 

Shiro gives them a blank look clearly unamused before smiling softly, “...Is this...what they call one of those lover’s quarrels?” He asks tilting his head slightly. Cue another set of high pitched screams and a lot of muddled excuses. 

Beneath the mess of screams and excuses one of Lance's finally gets through. "N-no I just had to... Take him down! He was a danger to us a-" That's where Shiro lifts his hand to motion for the two of them to put a halt to their voices. 

"Now now, I'm sure you two have bonded enough already. But it's getting late now. Let's return to our rooms." He turns around and begins walking to his room before stopping abruptly. He turns nothing but his head and reveals a sly smirk to the both of them. "Unless... You two decide to continue your bonding session in one of your rooms... But that is for you to decide." With a quiet chuckle he wanders off leaving them screaming excuses at him as they continue to swat at each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me more prompts on tumblr @lancejpg if you wanna ; ^ ) friendo

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeey! Send me more prompts on tumblr @ lancejpg bc I'm just a lonely bean and have nothing else to offer. I'll probably be posting all of my klance oneshots here...because...I don't really have an explanation tbh.


End file.
